


stuck in the middle with you

by capsap



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: AU: not dead, Friends to Lovers, Gen, i’ll be adding tags as i go along, just friendships, minor thomas thorne/isabelle higham, slowburn ? but it’s more of a general fic, they’re all alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsap/pseuds/capsap
Summary: life is quite slow and dull. Friends always help! A fic of friendships with some romance plots
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain & Thomas Thorne, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don’t take this too seriously it’s just a bit of fun :))

Thomas had been living with the Captain, much to the other man's dismay. It did mean cheaper rent for Cap and at least he brought the rent down. As annoying as the poetry man was, company too was enjoyable- enjoyable when Thomas isn’t reciting his own poetry for ‘fair Isabelle’, who shared the maisonette below, at 2am on a regular basis. 

The two men had grown accustomed to going out to this small cafe/coffee shop around the corner. It was regularly quiet, and was run by this old lady who spectacularly managed to keep it running. Maybe ghosts were helping her out. Well, their outings were limited to sitting on a park bench complaining about a few things on Thomas’s lunch break - usually how his class of thirteen year olds are way too insufferable to understand the true poetry of Shakespeare's words, or the Captain batting away any and all speculation Thomas has of his ‘crush’. 

The subject of this crush was one William Havers, a history teacher at the same school as Thomas, so he had better be careful with what information gets out.  He had actually met Havers because of Thomas, you see. The Captain ran the town's cadets, and as recruits were always needed; he went to the school- despite all attempts to get a more, 'people person', to give the presentation. Afterwards he was met with a chirpy man smiling who introduced himself as ‘Havers, Sir’- it was something particular of the man’s smile that made the Captain feel… fond. Either way, Havers suggested to give a small talk to his form and classes as he was in the army before teaching history.  They didn’t exchange numbers or suggest meeting again, it had just been a passing fancy that seemed amplified every time Cap would spot him at Tesco then wheel in the opposite direction and still somehow manage to bump into him in the car park or in the queue. 

“So, Cap. What’s been going on with you and that Havers teacher?” Thomas asked one evening, the first thing he had said to the Captain considering they didn’t meet for lunch that day.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he took another sip of his tea while moving his focus back to cooking his singular meal.

“Oh come on,” Thomas moved to sit down rather theatrically, “You and the history teacher from my school. He asked me about you while I was eating during lunch. And I saw you two talking when you came for that cadet thing… pretty sure I saw him him salute you.” Thomas eyed the man over his glass.

“I haven’t spoken to the man in weeks- wait, he asked about me?” The realisation had actually caused Cap to swivel around on his heel to face Thomas,  _ god he wasn’t that desperate was he?  _

Thomas didn’t reply for a moment, his mouth was just agape with joy, he then shut it to look at the Captain smugly, “Ha! So it is Havers?!”

“What? No? N o! Good lord no,” he was lying, and it was clear he wasn’t telling the truth but he may as well try, "So he didn't ask about me?" He only earned a pointed look from Thomas before smelling a faint smell of burning,  _ Bollocks the food,  _ the Captain turned around muttering as the poetry man said something smug under his breathe before wandering off to his room with an empty wine glass, 

Thomas’s unhelpful distraction caused the food to burn. As He tried salvaging the badly burned dinner, Cap checked his watch. 1700 hours, a Thursday as well. Why not order a takeaway? , He went to knock on Thomas’s bedroom door and spoke into it, “I’m going out to get an Indian takeaway, should I get some for you?”

Thorne opened his door “Yes?” he stopped in his tracks and stared unexpectedly at the Captain not expecting him to be stood so close, “ahem yes, I’ll come with.”

“What, why?” The Captain really didn’t want to have to share a car ride with Thomas, even if it’s five minutes, still five minutes of being trapped with the poet.

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, but I did not see fair Isabelle today,” Cap just looked at Thomas weirdly at that statement only for the other man to shrug, “we might bump into her.” 

“Alright, whatever Thorne just tell me what you want and we’ll go in fifteen.”  _ god he really shouldn’t be endorsing this creepy behaviour, oh well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, they will be quite short


	2. Chapter 2

After some time of sitting in traffic, Thomas looked at the Captain a few times, very obviously wanting to say something or bored or sitting in silence.  
“Stop looking at me like that, spit it out Thorne.”  
“It's nothing, it's just you and Havers? Like are you gay?”  
The Captain sighed and put his head against the steering wheel before debating his choices. Christ he wants to , “yeah, why?”  
“well I kind of guessed it a bit, but you just never told me,”  
“It didn’t and still doesn’t matter,”  
“hrmph, fine if you say so. You know I think William is gay,”  
Thank the lord, they were moving now he could keep his eyes fixed on the road without appearing too cold, “so what if he is, not my business. We’ve only spoken a few times anyway.”  
Thomas’s eyes lit up at the mention that they’ve spoken more than once, plastering a stupid grin.  
“you’ve spoken more than once! Oh I knew! I knew it! It is quite unfair you are living such a wondrous love story while me and the beautiful Isabelle are stuck as star crossed lovers who,” he paused to look at the Captain getting out of the car, “where are you going?”  
“to get our order.”

Thomas watched his flatmate enter into the slightly run down looking Indian restaurant. Oh how he wished to be with his beautiful Isabelle this evening rather than sitting in a green honda civic waiting for his repressed friend to come back and drive them back home. Amidst his yearning and dreadful sighing whilst looking out at the car window, he spotted a somewhat familiar figure past the car towards the restaurant, Havers. 

The Captain was standing by the coat stand, awkwardly looking around, he didn’t quite like the loud noises of the restaurant, it was weirdly busy, but he had to ignore the urge to leave, he’d only really go to restaurants for dates which were- rare to say the least. 

“Captain?” a voice of a certain man rather startled him back into any form of thought he was having. He turned, 

“Ah, Havers. Hello.”  
“Thought it was you, how are you doing old chap” As he said this he lunged slightly to do an awkward gesture of a light punch that didn’t quite contact the older man. Havers chuckled lightly at his failed gesture,  
and moved to rubbing his neck instead, electing to ignore his own shame in being a bad flirt.  
“Haha, yes- I’ve been well. I do hope you have been the same?” Lord he had wished he was more prepared for this conversation.  
“Good, good. Yes, I’ve been well… Are you uh, waiting for someone, like a date?”  
“What? Oh good Lord no- haha. Not me,” The Captain bounced on the balls of his feet, “Are you? On a date, I mean.”  
“No, no. Just a small night in, waiting for my order.” Havers had felt this urge to clarify just how single he was, but had to remind himself how weird of an add on that would be.  
“Ah, yes, I’m waiting for my order also. Thomas- I think you know him, he teaches english- is in the car, a bit like a dog really hah.” The mentioning of Thomas was slightly regrettable. He could see something in Havers eyes change. Like a glimpse of hope got blown out.  
The two’s conversation dimmed slightly after the last comment. Just standing in silence both wanting to say something, neither quite having the guts to speak up. The Captain's order was placed on the counter that separated the reception-like area to the rest of the small restaurant. He gave a nod as an indicator to say farewell to Havers and moved swiftly to his car.  
Thomas watched his flatmate open the car door, pass the bag onto Thomas’s lap and fall onto his seat resting his head against the wheel in defeat. He had never quite seen the Captain seem so deflated. Thomas didn’t really want to say anything- he had a feeling that if he was to start reciting his poetry of the woes of love he may get shunned for a month- and he didn’t need to really because after a minute Cap just lifted his head with a sharp breath and began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will slowly be writing longer chapters and adding the other ghosts as well :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> button cafe falls into new owners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short again sorry lol  
> ignore any mistakes i usually write at 2am on my phone because why not

The Button Cafe had been running for quite some time, it was a quaint place that was run for many years by Heather Button. After some years its business went down, Heather kept it running despite her deteriorating health. Having a lack of family and everyday getting closer to death encouraged her to keep it open and maintain a form of social life. She housed Thomas and the Captains lunches along with those who found it a characteristic place to get their coffee or a bad first date of two nervous teens. So suffice to say that when Heather Button died and the cafe is left bordered- some missed its presence in their life. 

Alison and Mike had been living in some dingy flat working a job they both didn’t care all too much about, trying to find a stable job to support the two living nicely, and a much nicer home. So a random call stating that a lady she had no clue of had left her a cafe with the accompanying apartment above it. The couple were rather pleased by their lucky fate.

The two shifted to their jobs being part-time for them to spend time cleaning up the cafe, hoping they could self renovate. Not needing to pay rent made their situation a lot easier. It was a few months in and they decided the changes they had done was good enough for now, Mike suggesting they open and operate more as a coffee shop before they are able to properly plan out meals and what not. 

Allison had started her plan to open at 7am- granted probably wouldn’t receive much business but she didn’t want to miss out on any potential customers. 

Business wasn’t necessarily booming, only one or two customers and they ordered a takeaway coffee or tea. When she was opening Alison gave a passing hello to a runner going pass who stopped to ask of the establishment as he hadn’t seen it open for some time. He gave her a rather nice introduction to the neighbourhood- Alison noted that he didn’t introduce himself with a name instead calling himself “Captain”. 

Soon after opening there was this rather curt and snobbish blond man Allison was sure she recognised somewhere- he ordered a coffee then left £5 on the counter (Alison would later discover that this was the tory MP that lived in their town that was usually in the press due to his many scandals).

Another somewhat notable experience Alison had that morning was this tallish man running past the cafe, only to turn back and make the strangest slight eye contact with her on the other side of the street before taking off again. ‘ _God’_ she thought ‘ _this town is bloody weird’_

*** 

**_08:42 Captain_ **

_CAP!_

_CAPTAIN_

_SIR_

_CAP!!_

_What is it Thorne?_

_From,_

_The Captain._

_BUTTON CAFE!!OPEN!!_

_Oh yes, I saw that earlier,_

_Captain._

_Oh god Cap you’ve got to stop signing off your texts_

_It’s embarrassing_

_Considered._

_Wait when did you see it open?_

_Earlier around 0700hours._

_On my run._

_Since when do you run????_

_Not the point._

_Did you see the fair lady who runs it_

_Oh how she hath caused wrath upon my heart_

_Good Lord Thomas. She had a name._

_You know her name :D!??_

_Yes- I met her on my run._

_Wait shouldn’t you be in that meeting?_

_Got cancelled_

_Will you introduce me to her?!_

_We can go for lunch_

_It’ll be on me!_

_Fine. Usual time and I can pick you up._

_By the school- I’ve got that interview at the gym in an hour._

_Sounds good._

_Good luck Cap_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? maybe,, a comment ?


End file.
